Sacrifice
by GokuSageMode
Summary: Pokémon Rivals Calem and Serena is about to deactivate the ultimate weapon however Team Flare pulls out their hostage card and now only one can survive to save them. (Warning: Character Death)


**Pokémon rivals Serena and Calem arrive at the Ultimate Weapon of Team Flare. However Lysandre throws his trump car now both rivals have to decide about who will live or die.**

"Calem I got Xernas now their weapon is useless." Said Serena holding the master ball in her hand. Calem just smiled and ran to her.

"Awesome now that it stopped, we better get to stopping Lysandre before he vanishes." Said Calem.

Then an explosion blew both trainers unconscious and into darkness. When they both wake up they see Shauna, Trevor, and Tireno being held against their will. Lysandre was holding them with his mechanical arms. Once they got up and saw two knives near them. They grabbed them while looking for their pokemon only to find their poke balls with Lysandre.

Lysandre grinned, "Well looks like we've come to a tight situation."

"I have a proposition for you. If you follow it correctly I'll stop the machine and I'll release your friends." He said.

"Why should we listen to you?! You've manipulated everyone for a long time so why should we believed you." Said Calem.

"Yes I have manipulated people for years but I did promise to stop my plan and went through with it. Xerosic broke through." Said Lysandre before hearing a clang and finding a knife near his face and Calem pushing it.

"My Calem such a violent person." Said Lysandre pushing him back. Calem landed on his back and slowly got up.

"Besides how will you fight me without your pokemon?" said Lysandre.

"My pokemon don't need to fight filth like you!" said Serena charging at him along with Calem.

"Ah well you didn't listen to what my proposition it is!" said Lysandre as he grabbed them by the throat and threw them.

"I say that if you do not kill each other than your friends will die. Once that is done I will destroy the device." He said. Calem and Serena looked at each other and realize that one of them will die. Serena couldn't decide what to do: let her friends die or let her friend/crush be killed. Serena actually thought of killing herself but before she decided she felt a warm lump crash against her. She saw the blue jacket now turning red as she saw Calem pushed himself against Serena's blade. Lysandre saw him smile while Shauna, Trevor, and Tireno scream his name. Calem just raised both of his arms and wrapped them around Serena.

"Serena I'm sorry I had to do that but as your friend I couldn't allow you to face such a difficult task." Calem said as blood poured out of his mouth and was soon coughing it out. He cursed himself for not telling her the real reason why. Brave enough to die but not enough to tell the person that you love them.

"Calem why did you do this I could have just killed myself and you would continue our fight with them." Said Serena with tears flowing down her face.

"Because I made a promise with myself that I would become a great pokemon trainer and to use everything I got to protect those precious to me. Serena you are one of those things. Now take my Charizard in my cap and use you mega ring to activate it." Said Calem as he fell back. Serena did as he said and quickly used the poke ball in Calem's hat. Once she got Charizard she got her friends free and made them take Calem outside. She grabbed both her and Calem's pokemon and used them against Lysandre finally defeating him. After that she came out to see her friends surrounded around Calem who had his eyes slightly open and with a smile on his face. Trevor told Serena his last words.

"He said he's sorry for doing that and that we should complete our goals before anything else." Said Trevor before he broke down.

"He also said he loved us like family and we will see him soon but hopefully not too soon." Said Tireno. Shauna just closed Calem's eyes and wept.

Serena just looked at the sky which was raining a perfect representation of their tears. Calem's pokemon also came out and cried for their fallen master. Serena decided to keep them as they could still help with everything. She made a promise that saying she would complete both Calem's and her goal. However her goal was to meet him in a few years finally and tell him how she feels.

**Okay guys that got anyways this was a one-shot so don't expect a sequel anytime soon. Also check my other story Gravity Falls Sharingan. Also I don't own Pokemon it belongs to its rightful owners. Oh yeah I also know its weak but I just thought of this**


End file.
